Dark Attraction
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Dain is curious as to why he's physically attracted to Lynn, as Ols can't reproduce. But when the she-demon catches onto his dirty thoughts, will their secret rendezvous have deadly consequences? Featureing DainXOC. rated M for a reason.


**I always thought Dain's character was cool. Appearing weak only to prove to be a deadly monster in the end. Thus, I wanted to give him a lover as deadly as he is. Introducing Lynn, a sub-species of succubus that Lief and his companions encounter on Dread Mountain, who proves useful in their quest and joins them on their way to find the Amethyst. What does this demon-girl see in seemingly weak and timid Dain? Read on and find out. Rated M for a reason. All under 16, stay the Hell out!**

 **Dark Attraction  
Pairing: Dain and OC  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Warning, contains dark themes, mention of sex, and blood/murder. Kiddies stay out.**

 **Dain was exhausted.** As an Ol, the spy of the Shadow Lord, he'd been created to be unfathomably strong, no matter what form he took. But even he felt exhaustion. He envied Lynn, the new friend Lief, Barda, and Jasmine had made in Dream Mountain. She only needed a little nap, and after that had energy enough for a week of hard travel. What _was_ she? He knew right away that she wasn't human. At least, not entirely. But then, so did the others. He knew she was some kind of demon, but she wasn't of the Shadowlands, so he had to learn more about her before he could make any rash decisions as to whether she should live or die.

He glanced curiously up at the girl. Lynn seemed to enjoy sleeping in strange places. Right now, she was hanging upside-down like a bat from a tree branch, her dark cloak pulled tightly around her lovely figure. He could not help but stare at her. At the shape of her breasts, her slim frame, those long legs...

The Ol shook his head. Where the Hell were these thoughts coming from? He was an Ol! Ols had no use for such thoughts. They only existed to serve their Master. Most were not even equipped with the necessary equipment to have such thoughts.

But then, he was having those thoughts, wasn't he?

He couldn't deny it. Lynn was darkly beautiful. He loved her long black hair with its pink streaks. He loved her red eyes that glowed like embers. That pale white skin of hers was free of blemish. Her veins could not bee seen through her skin, even though it was pure white. He realized at that moment, he was infatuated with her. he began to wonder how she felt about him?

Much to his surprise, as soon as everyone was deeply asleep, Lynn dropped down from the tree and landed lightly beside him. "Dain, we need to talk." she whispered, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Make no sound. I don't wanna wake the others." he got up and followed her. When they were well away from the other three, Dain finally had enough.  
"Where are we going?" he hissed. But before he could ask anything else, Lynn's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened, before he felt himself melt into the sweetness of her icy lips.

When they parted for air, Lynn spoke first. "Sneaky, sexy Grade 3 Ol," she purred, pushing him down so he now lay on his back. "Did you not think I would hear your thoughts about me in such a close proximity?"

"I-I am not-" "Oh, save it, you hot shape shifting abomination," Lynn interjected. "I know quite well what you are, what you are planning. But that makes little difference in my mind. I am a succubus, after all. Created to give pleasure to men. Human or Ol, as long as you're up for it, I'm all yours."

"Wait, seriously?" Dain asked, not realizing where the girl's hand was moving. "You want me?" He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Lynn's hand cup his manhood through his pants, gave a long, low moan of pleasure.  
'Does that answer your question?" the she-demon asked. "Or do you need more proof. I want you, but I cannot move forward if you are unwilling. A cousin of mine made that mistake with a young lady he met, ant lost his right eye and became permanently ill as punishment. So... you know that I want you, but do you want me?"

"I suppose... If we're lovers, I don't have to kill you for figuring out what I really am," Dain said, loosening the ties of his cloak.

"Perfect." Lynn purred, beginning to rub her hand along his shaft, causing an erection to form. She skillfully opened his shirt, then his pants. Straddling his hips, the Ol felt his length touch something hot and moist. He knew very little about female anatomy, but as his shaft entered it, he felt incredible pleasure fill him, causing him to moan aloud. Instinctively, he bucked his hips, impaling her fully with his hard member. Lynn came closer to him, began to kiss and nip at his neck. It felt incredible. The more she kissed, the more he bucked, wanting more with every second that passed.

Yet, that was not to be. Before he could climax, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, causing him to groan in agony. Lynn had bitten him, and was beginning to drink the stuff that leaked from his jugular. "Lynn? What are you-?"

"Making you mine, Dain, sweetie," the succubus purred. "All mine. I've claimed you, therefore you belong to me and only me. The Shadow Lord can't control you if I dominate your thoughts."

 _WHAT?!_ His mind screamed. But already, Lynn's spell was taking over. His connection to his Master was fading. In panic, he began to struggle. "Won't give in? You're only denying yourself of endless pleasure, Dain." Lynn whispered seductively in his ear as he tried to pry her off, tried to change shape so he could get away.

"Hm. Too bad, Dain. You could've been the luckiest male on the face of the Earth," Lynn's voice sounded cold now. Suddenly he felt agonizing pain in his chest. Lynn had stabbed him with his own dagger, pierced his heart!

"Lynn?" he whispered, feeling Death begin to claim him.  
"I'm not sorry," the demon said. "I'm a selfish creature. Possessive. If I can't have your undivided heart and loyalty, no one can." She stabbed him again, and again, until he melted and died.

Lynn cleaned herself up in a nearby river. "Stupid Ol. He could've held the world in the palm of his hand, yet he chose his greedy master over me. Oh, well his loss. Perhaps I can convince Lief to be my lover..."

 **Moral of this story: choose your lover carefully, or you'll end up like Dain.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! You think I should add a second chapter, with Lief as her prey, or should I keep it as it is? I need at least three "Yes" reviews to continue!**


End file.
